


Dream

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - Book, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya walks on Gendry sleeping and she hears some rather interesting things.For axgweek, day 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late with this one, sorry about it, but yesterday I had a block, I stared at my keyboard and couldn't put a decent phrase together.  
> I hope you'll like this one, it's my favourite so far.

Arya leaned back against the forge’s door breathing in the scent.Smoldering fire, melted metals and leather.For a reason or another-though she was sure what or better said who was the reason-she felt really comfortable in the forge.It just had a familiar atmosphere.  
And she felt better in there than in her chambers, where nightmares were plaguing her sleep.She was going to wait there for Gendry to wake up.The first light started to appear, he will be up soon.So she took a sit on the bench in the corner of the forge-her usual spot and waited.  
Till she heard mumbles in the room in the back of the forge.Good, Gendry probably woke up.She got up and made her way to the bedroom and pushed the door open.She expected to find him awake, but he still lay in his bed.Without a shirt.  
Focus Arya  
She made her way to him and shooked his shoulder lightly.Gendry kept his eyes closed, but a grin spread across his face.  
‘And to which Gods should I give my thanks to for having the beautiful Arya Stark waking me up?’he said his voice still heavy with sleep.  
Arya eyes went wide, but she didn’t have time to answer because Gendry hand gripped her wrist and pulled her on top of him.He wrapped an arm around her waist while he cupped her face with the other.His eyes were still closed and his grin was still there.  
‘Don’t I get a morning kiss, love?’  
Arya eyes were read to pop out of her head when he said this and she froze in shock when their lips crashed.But she didn’t pull back.She wanted to kiss him for a long time now and she wasn’t eager to miss this ocassion.  
But then his eyes opened slightly and then went wide in shock.He let out a scream and pushed himself back, this ending with both of them sprawled on the floor with the furs tangling arounf their feet.  
‘Now I know I’m not the best kisser, but I don’t think I’m this bad either.’she said on a playful tone.  
Gendry gulped his eyes still wide in shock.  
‘I-I-kiss-kissed-you?’he stuttered.  
‘And called me love.And told me I’m beautiful.’  
Arya recognised this expression of panic from years ago, when she told him her real identity.  
‘Arya, I’m sorry, I was dreaming and-’  
She couldn’t help, but smile.  
‘Were you dreaming about me?’  
Gendry gave her a short nod.  
‘I’m sorry, I -’  
‘Shut up, stupid.’she ordered and covered his lips with hers.  
And Gods be good, Gendry was sure it was better than any kiss he had in his dreams.


End file.
